


Aftermath and In Between

by LadyDanger420



Series: Riftverse [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Drowning, Gen, Kaiju (Pacific Rim), Kaiju hybrid, Past Mind Control, Telepathy, don't feel bad if you're confused, was kind of a human!Gipsy AU at first but it's so much more now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDanger420/pseuds/LadyDanger420
Summary: Gipsy "Ginger "Gip" Beckett-Mori" Danger worked as a J-Tech at Moyulan in 2035. She was there for everything that happened—Obsidian Fury, the drones, the Tokyo attack.No one got out unscathed, even if the wounds weren't visible.
Relationships: Raleigh Becket & Gipsy Danger & Mako Mori
Series: Riftverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733833
Kudos: 3





	Aftermath and In Between

**Author's Note:**

> CW: mentions of blood and bones breaking.
> 
> This will have 2-3 parts, scattered throughout the later half of Pacific Rim: Uprising. The first part is set during the drone attack.
> 
> Explaining Gipsy will take a long time, but a quick summary for you all here: Gipsy (the Jaeger) had a human "brain" controlling autonomous reactions separate from the pilots. Gipsy (the person) ended up trapped with the Precursors when the Breach collapsed. They ended up reconstructing her into a human-looking mini Kaiju meant to collapse humanity's defense, but she didn't. Ended up joining the PPDC instead.

_something is wrong_

Gip stood out on the seadeck, with all the other members of Moyulan. The drones were arriving, and everyone wanted to see the next phase of Jaeger technology.

_wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong-_

Personally, she thought the new drones looked boring. Jaegers had individuality, had _personality_ —not literally, of course, she'd made sure that never happened again—, but these were all identical, glossy white plating and sharp blue lights.

She could feel something incongruous through her _network,_ piping up in the back of her mind like an alarm.

 _upset panic confusion worry_ , all swirling in and around each other ceaselessly. It had the familiar biting sharpness she recognized as _Hermann_ —something was wrong.

"What do you mean?"

She startled, not realizing that she'd spoken aloud. One of her crewmates was looking at her curiously— _Jamie, middle of three grew up in Oklahoma lost their father in an attack in 2021_.

"I just have a bad feeling all of a sudden." She replied, tugging at the cuffs of her jumpsuit. Cover the scars so no one asks, hide everything that makes you _other_.

_relief happiness joy_ ~~_love-_~~

A scream jarred her out of her thoughts, head snapping towards the sound. She didn't need to look too closely, though.

A wrenching shudder went through all of the drones simultaneously, before the sound of twisting tearing metal split the air.

"Oh God, what the fuck is that!" Jamie cried, pointing at the twisted deformed drones. They stumbled back a few steps, their arm trembling where it hung in the air.

Gip knew exactly what it was.

_"Kaiju."_

The next few seconds were a blur of movement around her, everyone running to the bay for cover as the drones-turned-monsters stormed the seadeck. Only she remained still, staring at the _interlopers_ with a snarl growing on her face.

_my Hive protect the Hive destroy the interlopers._

Jamie was gone, having fled to the bay at the first sign of trouble. She could feel that they were out of danger, for now—good.

The writhing screaming chaos around her grew louder, fire blooming golden-red into the air as the drones reached the Dome.

She saw someone thrown into the ocean with a mess of twisted metal that used to be a safety railing, flung from position by one drone's lashing tail. Before she could think she was moving, sprinting faster-than-she-should towards the water.

_I can save them. I have to save them. I have to save one._

The water was cold, but she didn't feel it, already slipping through the wreckage with arrowlike precision. She could see him, several meters below her in the water—his leg was caught in the warped metal, and he was sinking fast.

A stream of bubbles trailed from his mouth as she wrenched the bars apart, baring her teeth and unable to suppress a furious flash of her markings. How _dare_ they come after her planet, her _Hive_ again.

She broke the surface with the unconscious man in tow, scaling the ladder back to the seadeck with nimble one-armed precision.

It was utter carnage. Fires raged from ruined machinery, smoke clouding the air. She could smell thick hot metallic blood—human, not Kaiju.

A growl rumbled from her chest as she turned her focus to her rescuee— _Charlie, married with one son loves his husband Clark more than anything anniversary is in June._

She didn't need to know that. _She needed to save him._

Her hands moved quickly, pounding against his back to force the water out of his lungs before turning him over and beginning emergency compressions.

_One-two-three-one-two-three stayin' alive-_

She could feel his ribs break but he was breathing again. _I can save one._

A loud screech pulled her attention away, looking up-up-up to a drone stalking towards them. She dropped to all fours, crouched over Charlie protectively and _roared._

**_This is my Hive. You attack my Hive you attack me you attack the Queen._ **

The drone faltered, ducking its head and chittering in response to her threat display. She may be small, but she was Queen here. And you always obey the Queen.

With another snarl from her, the drone slipped into the ocean.

_At least I can save one._


End file.
